Gomawo keurigo Saranghae
by ndut.bersaudara
Summary: sequel dari ff seme or uke? berminat, silakan baca.


Title : Gomawo.. keurigo Saranghae..

Cast :

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin as Cameo

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Warning : YAOI... Typo..

_^ndoetz^_

**Author POV**

"Hyung, bisa ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian jadian?" tanya kyuhyun pada eunsihae couple.

Kini donghae, eunhyuk, siwon, kyuhyun dan sungmin sedang duduk santai di kantin sekolah. Tadi pagi SM High School cukup gempar dengan berita yang mengabarkan bahwa tiga namja populer di SM High School sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih-ani,dua pasang kekasih. Sampai saat ini pun, mereka masih menjadi pusat perhatian. Banyak siswa yang melihat mereka dan mulai membicarakan berita tersebut. Hubungan sesama jenis memang tidak lagi menjadi hal yang tabu di SM High School. Tidak ada yang melarang hubungan mereka. Bahkan banyak siswa yang secara terang-terangan mendukung hubungan mereka bertiga.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan Kyu. Yang jelas sekarang kami sudah jadian." Jawab donghae santai.

"Tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan cerita kalian hyung. Ayolah hyungdeul, ceritakan padaku." Rengek kyuhyun lagi.

"Hah,mengapa kamu begitu penasaran Kyu? Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" kata eunhyuk sengit.

"Bagaimana aku tidak penasaran hyung, kalau ide gilaku saat itu ternyata jadi kenyataan. Ceritakan sedikit saja. Jangan pelit-pelit hyung." Pinta kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah chagi, jangan memaksa mereka. Kalau mereka tidak mau cerita ya biarkan saja." Bujuk sungmin pada namjachingunya itu. Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya eunsihae couple memang tidak bisa dipaksa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sepertinya kyuhyun sudah menyerah. "Tapi setidaknya jawab dulu pertanyaanku" kata kyuhyun lagi.

"Kamu ingin tanya apa kyu?" tanya siwon.

"Pertanyaannya jangan aneh-aneh kyu." Tambah eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya, diantara hyung bertiga siapa yang jadi uke?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku dan Hyukie." Jawab donghae enteng. Kyuhyun cukup kaget dengan jawaban donghae.

"Lalu yang jadi semenya?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku dan Siwon." Lagi-lagi donghae menjawabnya dengan cuek.

"Berarti Hae hyung menjadi seme dan uke sekaligus?" Entah mengapa kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar jawaban donghae.

"Ne.. Tapi sebenarnya aku masih bingung arti seme dan uke. Wonnie dan hyukie tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku. Kyu kamu pasti tahu kan? Jelaskan padaku kyu." Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum evil saat mendengar penuturan salah satu hyungnya itu.

"Kamu bertanya pada orang yang tepat hyung." Ucap kyuhyun percaya diri. "Jadi seme dan uke itu.."

"Ani hae, jangan dengarkan kata kyu. Dia itu evil." Eunhyuk memotong penjelasan kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga mulut kyuhyun itu berbahaya.

"Hyukie benar chagi, tidak usah dengar kata-kata kyu ya?" Bahkan siwon pun menyadari berbahayanya mulut si raja iblis itu.

"Yak, hyungdeul kenapa memotong perkataanku? Aku kan hanya ingin membantu donghae hyung. Kalau hae hyung seme dan uke saja tidak tahu apalagi NCan. Padahal NCan kan hal yang sangat menyenangkan."

Eunhyuk dan siwon kaget mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. Bisa gawat kalau donghae bertanya yang macam-macam, itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini. Akan susah menjelaskannya kepada donghae yang masih polos. Mereka harus membawa donghae pergi. Belum sempat mereka membawa donghae pergi dari raja setan. Hal yang mereka takutkan pun terjadi..

"Kyu, NCan itu apa?" tanya donghae penasaran.

JLEGER..

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Eunhyuk, siwon dan sungmin shock saat mendengar pertanyaan polos donghae. Kini mereka benar-benar bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Kyuhyun sebagai penyebab masalah ini hanya cuek saja. Dia baru sadar akan bahaya yang mungkin akan mengintainya saat dia mendapat death glare gratis dari eunhyuk, siwon dan namjachingunya sendiri sungmin. Dari sorot mata mereka bertiga seperti mengartikan bahwa kyuhyun yang harus bertanggung jawab menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Em, NCan itu..." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

.

.

"GAME.." teriak kyuhyun saat menemukan kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan arti NCan. Entah mengapa hanya kata itu yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya donghae yang masih tidak mengerti penjelasan dari kyuhyun.

"Ne. NCan itu game hyung. Game yang selalu aku mainkan dengan minnie hyung. Hehehehe.." Jelas kyuhyun lagi.

"Owh, jadi hanya game saja." Eunhyuk, siwon dan sungmin bernapas lega saat donghae tidak bertanya lagi.

.

.

.

"Wonnie, Hyukie, kapan-kapan kita NCan juga ya?" ajak donghae dengan semangat.

UHUK..

BRUSH!

Eunhyuk dan siwon yang baru saja meminum minuman mereka shock mendengar ajakan donghae. Siwon tersedak, sedangkan eunhyuk dengan sukses menyemburkan minumannya ke wajah kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang duduk didepannya.

"Eh, Wonnie, Hyukie gwenchana?" tanya donghae khawatir.

"Gwenchana Hae-ah/Ne, Gwenchana hae." Jawab eunhyuk dan siwon hampir bersamaan.

"Aku yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja hyung." Sengit kyuhyun.

"Hehehehe,mian kyu." Kata eunhyuk setengah ikhlas.

"Hah, hari ini pasti hari sialku. Aku baru saja disembur monyet kuning. Mulutmu bau hyung." Ejek kyuhyun cuek.

"Apa katamu kyu? Coba ulangi lagi." Kata eunhyuk geram.

"Hehehe.. Bercanda hyung." Kata kyuhyun sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari seribu alias kabur.

"CHO KYUHYUN...!" teriak eunhyuk mengejar kyuhyun yang sudah lari tunggang langgang.

"AMPUN HYUUNG. HUAA..! AKU DIKEJAR MONYET KUNING." Teriak kyuhyun sambil berlarian di kantin.

"Hah..." Donghae, siwon dan sungmin hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan eunhyuk dan kyuhyun.

_^ndoetz^_

**Time Skip**

"Hae chagi.." panggil siwon. Sekarang mereka bertiga dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Ne.." donghae tersenyum riang.

"Bagaimana kalau sabtu besok kita kencan? Hyukie dah setuju." ajak siwon.

"Ne hae-ah, kita kan belum kencan padahal kita dah jadian selama 3 minggu." Rajuk eunhyuk manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hehehehe, hyukie chagi jangan cemberut gitu. Aku mau kok. " donghae terkekeh melihat wajah imut eunhyuk. "Memangnya kita mau kencan dimana Wonnie?" tanya donghae antusias.

"Kalau itu rahasia chagi. Iya kan hyukie?" kata siwon sambil mengedipkan matanya ke eunhyuk.

"Iya chagi. Surprise. Hehehe.." cengir eunhyuk yang makin memperlihatkan gusi merah mudanya.

"Hah, terserah kalian saja lah. Pokoknya harus seru." Ancam donghae.

"Tenang saja, pasti seru chagi. Ini akan menjadi kencan pertama kita yang tak akan pernah terlupakan." Kata siwon percaya diri.

"Aku pegang janjimu wonnie chagi." Kata donghae akhirnya.

_^ndoetz^_

**Saturday morning**

Sesuai rencana mereka sebelumnya mereka bertiga akan kencan hari ini. Sengaja mereka berangkat pagi-pagi mengingat tempat tujuan mereka yang cukup jauh. Memang hanya siwon dan eunhyuk yang mengetahui tempat tujuan mereka hari ini. Donghae yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menggerutu selama perjalanan.

"Hae chagi,jangan cemberut begitu. Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok." Eunhyuk mencoba membujuk donghae yang sedari tadi memilih memandang keluar kaca mobil.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Yang aku lihat dari tadi hanya pohon. Aku capek." Rengek donghae manja.

"Sabar chagi. Sebentar lagi sampai." Kata siwon lembut sambil tetap fokus menyetir mobil.

"Iya. Tapi sampai kapan?" Kata donghae manyun.

"Hae, coba liat ke kiri!" teriak eunhyuk riang.

"Wah,pantai!" donghae membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Ne, kita sudah sampai chagi." Siwon kini melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah villa tak jauh dari pantai.

Siwon dan eunhyuk sengaja mengajak donghae ke pantai. Karena namjachingu mereka itu memang sangat meyukai pantai. Dan villa tempat mereka akan menginap ini merupakan salah satu villa milik keluarga siwon. Villa ini tidak terlalu besar tetapi tampak sangat nyaman. Terdiri dari dua lantai dan 3 kamar tidur. Hamparan laut yang luas serta karang-karang besar yang tersebar di sekitar pantai menjadi pemandangan yang sangat bagus bila dilihat dari villa tersebut.

Setelah turun dari mobil, donghae dan eunhyuk langsung berlari ke pantai. Mereka langsung asyik bermain air dan pasir pantai yang putih. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Tampak seorang penjaga villa mendekati siwon.

"Tuan muda.." siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjaga villa tersebut.

"Eh, Lee ahjussi. Tolong bantu saya membawa barang-barang ini masuk." Pinta siwon sambil membuka pintu bagasi mobilnya.

"Baik Tuan Muda." Jawab penjaga villa tersebut patuh sambil membawa dua koper masuk ke dalam villa. Siwon mengikuti di belakang sambil membawa kopernya sendiri.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk Tuan Muda beristirahat sesuai yang Tuan Muda perintahkan." Lee ahjussi menunjukkan kamar yang cukup besar di lantai dua. Siwon tersenyum puas melihat kamar tersebut. Siwon berjalan menuju balkon yang langsung menghadap ke pantai. Dia bisa melihat donghae dan eunhyuk yang sedang bermain air di pantai. Donghae tersenyum ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya ke siwon. Siwon ikut melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum melihat namjachingunya senang.

"Lee ahjussi bisa pulang ke rumah." Suruh siwon sopan kepada penjaga villanya itu.

"Baik. Bila Tuan Muda membutuhkan sesuatu, Tuan Muda bisa menghubungi saya. Saya permisi Tuan Muda." Setelah lee ahjussi pergi siwon pergi menyusul donghae dan eunhyuk di pantai.

Mereka bertiga bermain sampai sore. Dari bermain air, bermain pasir, memancing bersama, berjemur di tepi pantai, hingga sekarang mereka sedang duduk bertiga di pantai menikmati langit senja menunggu sang matahari kembali ke peraduan. Donghae yang duduk di tengah diapit eunhyuk dan siwon menggenggam tangan eunhyuk dan siwon erat.

_^ndoetz^_

Siang telah berganti malam. Bulan sudah menampakkan diri menggantikan peran sang matahari. Mereka sudah selesai menyelesaikan makan malam. Dan sekarang sedang bersantai di kamar mereka. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk tidur bersama. Siwon sedang membaca koran sambil merebahkan badannya di sandaran ranjang sedangkan eunhyuk sedang berguling-guling tidak jelas di samping siwon. Mereka berdua menunggu donghae yang masih mandi. Siwon yang mulai risih dengan tingkah eunhyuk melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Hyukie, hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu. Jangan berguling-guling terus." Kata siwon akhirnya.

"hehehe.. aku gugup wonnie. Apa menurutmu hae akan setuju dengan ajakan kita? Aku takut hae marah." Gumam eunhyuk lirih terlihat sekali jika dia sedikit gugup dan bingung.

_-Flashback-_

"Hyungdeul sebenarnya ingin sekali NCan dengan Donghae hyung kan?" goda kyuhyun kepada siwon dan eunhyuk. Mereka bertiga sekarang berada di ruang OSIS. Sedangkan donghae dan sungmin sedang dipanggil lee songsaenim membahas acara pekan budaya kemarin.

"Apa maksudmu kyu?" tanya siwon berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Jangan mengada-ada kyu. Aku belum ingin NCan dengan hae koq." Jawab eunhyuk lancar walau kini mukanya sudah memerah.

"Hyungdeul tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Siwon hyung, aku sering memergokimu menatap donghae hyung dengan pandangan nafsu. Walaupun hyung terkenal alim,sebenarnya hyung itu lebih beringas daripada aku. Sebagai sesama seme aku bisa melihatnya." Siwon kaget mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun.

"Sedangkan eunhyuk hyung. Aku tahu kalau hyung itu ukenya donghae hyung. Dan aku sangat tahu kalau hyung itu ingin sekali disentuh oleh donghae hyung. Tapi berhubung donghae hyung itu terlalu polos dan hyung terlalu malu, hyung tidak berani mengatakannya. Benar kan?"

"Eh,dari mana kamu tahu kyu?" secara tidak langsung eunhyuk telah mengakuinya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat hyung cerita ke minnie hyung. Jadi bagaimana? Apa hyungdeul masih ingin mengelak?" goda kyuhyun lagi.

"Hah.. Jujur saja, aku sangat menginginkannya kyu." Jujur siwon akhirnya. Dia memang tidak bisa berbohong dari si evil magnae itu.

"Tapi kamu tahu sendiri kan kyu? Hae itu masih terlalu polos." Imbuh eunhyuk.

"Kenapa hyungdeul tidak mencoba mengajaknya terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin donghae hyung tidak akan marah. Dia itu terlalu mencintai hyungdeul. Siapa tahu setelah melakukannya cinta hyungdeul tambah besar. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba hyung. Fighting!" kyuhyun mencoba menyemangati hyungdeulnya tersebut.

_-Flashback End-_

**Siwon POV**

Aku kembali mengingat percakapanku kemarin dengan hyukie dan kyuhyun. Semoga saja hae tidak marah. Sebenarnya aku takut sama seperti hyukie. Aku takut hae marah lalu meninggalkanku. Daripada berpisah dengan hae, lebih baik aku mengubur keinginkanku itu.

Cklek..

Pikiran-pikiran burukku buyar bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang membangunku dari lamunanku. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihat hae yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dia hanya memakai kaos putih polos tanpa lengannya dan boxer biru bermotif laut. Dia keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Apapun yang dilakukannya selalu terlihat sempurna dimataku.

"Chagi, sini." Perintahku lembut. Dia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri kami. Hyukie bangun memberikan tempat untuk donghae. Donghae duduk ditengah-tengah. Kuambil handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya dan mulai kukeringkan rambutnya dengan lembut. Sesekali kucium puncak kepalanya mencium wangi shampoo yang menguar.

Donghae meluruskan kakinya, dan hyukie langsung merebahkan kepalanya di paha donghae sambil memeluk pinggang hae manja. Hae mengelus surai rambut hyukie. Seharusnya aku cemburu tetapi aku senang melihat mereka seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga hyukie adalah sahabatku. Hae memutar kepalanya menghadapku lalu mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibirku. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah lucunya.

"Hae~" panggil hyukie manja.

"Ne chagi. Waeyo?" tanya hae masih mengelus rambut hyukie.

"Hm.. Itu. A.. Aku dan Wonnie punya permintaan." Ucap hyukie malu-malu. Sepertinya saatnya dah tiba.

"Hyukie dan Wonnie ingin apa? Kalau hae bisa, akan hae turuti." Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ah,. Aku sangat mencintaimu hae.

"Kita ingin NCan hae." Gumam hyukie sangat lirih tapi masih bisa didengar olehku dan donghae.

"NCan? Ne. Aku mau. Terus apa yang kita butuhkan?" kata donghae semangat. Sepertinya hae memang masih belum tahu arti sebenarnya dari NCan.

"Chagi, dengarkan aku." Aku menghentikan aktivitasku yang sedang mengeringkan rambut hae. "Sepertinya kamu belum tahu NCan itu sebenarnya apa." Kuletakkan handuk tadi di bawah. Kutarik napas sebentar lalu kuhempaskan. Lalu kutatap hae dengan serius.

"NCan itu kepanjangan dari Not Children. Bisa dibilang anak-anak tidak boleh melakukannya." Kuhentikan penjelasanku sejenak. Hae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nama lainnya making love. Atau sesuatu yang dilakukan appa dan umma kita sehingga kita bisa ada di dunia ini." Menurutku penjelasanku cukup jelas. Sepertinya hae mulai mengerti terlihat dari wajahnya yang langsung memerah. Tetapi dia hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi. Mungkin masih shock.

"Hae chagi~" eunhyuk yang masih di pangkuan donghae mencoba menyadarkannya. "Kalau hae tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok. Yang penting hae jangan marah kepada kami ya?" kata hyukie lembut. "Walau sebenarnya hyukie ingin sekali disentuh oleh hae" lanjut hyukie lirih sambil memainkan tangannya di sekitar perut hae. Tapi aku yakin hae mendengarnya.

"Hyukie.. Wonnie.."

.

.

.

"Aku mau." Jawab hae mantap. Aku dan hyukie kaget mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya." Kata hae dengan polosnya.

Aigoo.. neomu kyeopta. Kukecup bibirnya sekilas. "Kami yang akan memulainya, yang penting kamu rileks. Oke?" Aku tersenyum saat hae menganggukkan kepalanya.

**Siwon POV end**

_^ndoetz^_

**Author POV**

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari donghae. Eunhyuk dan siwon memulai aksi mereka. Siwon mencium donghae dengan lembut.

Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, namun berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut yang memabukkan. Siwon menjilat bibir bawah donghae meminta akses untuk masuk ke mulut donghae. Donghae yang awalnya tidak mengerti mulai membuka bibirnya saat siwon menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

Siwon langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut donghae menyesap rasa manis dari mulut donghae. Menelusuri deretan gigi dan tidak lupa menyapa sang penguasa mulut. Lidah siwon dan lidah donghae saling bertautan. Air liur sudah meleleh keluar dari sudut bibir mereka.

"Eeehhmmhh.." desahan keluar dari bibir donghae. Siwon tersenyum disela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Eunhyuk yang masih berada di pangkuan donghae menyingkap kaos donghae keatas hingga terlihat perut dan dada bidangnya. Eunhyuk mulai menciumi perut donghae dan menjilati pusara donghae. Selain itu tangan kanannya memelintir puting kiri hae hingga mengeras.

Eunhyuk bangun dari pangkuan donghae. Bersamaan ketika siwon dan donghae melepas ciuman panas mereka.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." donghae masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena sesi ciuman dengan siwon yang begitu lama.

Donghae melihat eunhyuk yang sekarang melihatnya dengan pandangan malu-malu kucing. Donghae langsung mencium eunhyuk, melumat bibir eunhyuk. Melakukan sama persis seperti yang tadi siwon lakukan padanya. Donghae memasukkan tangan kanannya ke kaos eunhyuk. Meraba-raba punggung eunhyuk dan menarik pingggang eunhyuk agar lebih dekat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang meremas rambut siwon yang masih terus mengerjai daerah leher dan pundaknya.

Sementara itu siwon menciumi leher donghae, menjilat dan menggigitnya lembut sampai meninggalkan bekas. Siwon terus mengukir kissmark di sekitar leher dan pundak donghae. Tangan siwon tak tinggal diam, sekarang siwon tengah mengelus dan memijat junior donghae yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

Karena nafsu mereka yang semakin membuncah. Mereka melepas pakaian masing-masing hingga tak ada selembar benang pun di tubuh mereka.

Kini donghae telentang di tengah-tengah kasur. Benar-benar pasrah mengikuti permainan kedua namjachingunya. Eunhyuk sedang memberikan blowjob kepada donghae.

Eunhyuk membuka lebar kedua belah bibirnya dan memasukkan junior donghae ke dalam mulutnya. Menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun. Memberikan sensasi menyenangkan yang tidak pernah dirasakan donghae sebelumnya.

"Aaahh! Hyuk!" Donghae meremas rambut eunhyuk meluapkan nafsunya.

"Kamu ingin mecobanya hae?" tanya siwon sambil memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang cukup besar.

Donghae hanya mengangguk. Siwon memposisikan dirinya duduk di dada donghae. Tidak benar-benar duduk mengingat badannya yang lebih besar dari donghae. Siwon menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya.

Donghae memegang junior siwon. Mencium kepala junior dan mulai menjilatinya layaknya lolipop. Donghae memasukkan junior siwon ke dalam mulutnya. Menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur.

Dengan junior yang masih dimanjakan oleh eunhyuk, donghae agak kesusahan menggerakkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan blowjobnya. Siwon yang sadar akan hal itu akhirnya melepaskan juniornya dari mulut donghae.

"mmm? Ah.. kenapah..ah dilepas wonnieh?" tanya donghae diantara desahannya.

Bukannya menjawab siwon langsung menyambar bibir donghae. Melumatnya sedikit kasar. Melanjutkan sesi ciuman tadi.

Eunhyuk yang masih mengulum kejantanan donghae merasa junior donghae berkedut-kedut menandakan akan segera klimaks. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya semakin cepat.

"EEHMMMM.." donghae klimaks namun desahannya tertahan oleh ciuman siwon. Badannya melengkung naik. Eunhyuk langsung menelan habis cairan donghae. Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Memberi kesempatan donghae untuk menikmati orgasme pertamanya.

"hah..hah..hah.." donghae mengatur napasnya.

"Chagi kita langsung ke permainan inti ya?" kata siwon sambil mengelus rambut donghae. Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Siwon langsung bangkit membuka laci meja dan mengambil lube.

Donghae yang penasaran mendudukkan badannya di ranjang. "Wonnie chagi itu apa?"

"Ini lube. Membuat lubang imutmu nanti tidak terlalu sakit." Siwon menjelaskan. Belum sempat siwon membuka lube tersebut donghae sudah merebut benda itu dari tangannya.

"Biar aku saja Wonnie." Donghae mengeluarkan isinya banyak lalu mengoleskannya di junior siwon dengan lembut. Siwon meringis menahan nikmat saat donghae dengan sengaja mengocok juniornya.

"Ah.. Hae.. Cukupp..ah." Siwon menarik tangan donghae dari juniornya. Eunhyuk yang sudah mengerti inti permainan akan dimulai mengambil lube yang dibiarkan teronggok begitu saja di kasur. Lalu mengoleskannya di junior donghae. Donghae sempat kaget dengan perlakuan eunhyuk namun dia hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan eunhyuk melakukannya.

"Menungginglah hae." Siwon memerintah dengan lembut. Mereka mencari posisi yang enak untuk bercinta. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah eunhyuk berbaring terlentang sambil membuka lebar kedua kakinya memperlihatkan hole sempitnya, donghae menungging di atasnya siap merasuki hole eunhyuk sedangkan siwon sedang berlutut di belakang donghae siap memasukkan juniornya ke single hole donghae.

"Hae chagi bila sakit bilang ya? Aku tidak akan mempersiapkanmu dulu. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya mantap walau memang dia agak tegang. Eunhyuk yang melihat raut tegang donghae, mengelus pipi donghae dan menunjukkan gummy smilenya. Senyuman eunhyuk membuatnya tenang kembali.

"Ukh.. sakit Wonnie. Pelan-pelan..sakit" rintih donghae saat siwon mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya ke hole sempitnya. Bagaimanapun juga ini pertama kali bagi mereka.

"Shh.. tahan chagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Ah.. lubangmu sempit sekalih.." siwon merasakan nikmat yang sangat saat dinding hole donghae menjepit kejantanannya.

"Aahhh.." desah donghae dan siwon bersamaan saat junior siwon sudah tertanam sepenuhnya di hole donghae. Siwon mendiamkan juniornya sejenak, memberi kesempatan donghae beradaptasi dengan juniornya.

"Yak, kalian jangan melupakanku." Ujar eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Donghae langsung mencium sekilas bibir tersebut.

"Hehehe.. mian chagi." Eunhyuk langsung memegang junior donghae dan memposisikan junior donghae di depan holenya. Dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mendorong holenya sehingga junior donghae langsung tertanam dengan sempurna di hole sempit miliknya.

"Akh.. Appo. Hiks.."jerit eunhyuk kesakitan sampai-sampai eunhyuk menangis lirih karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Hyukie gwenchana? Makanya jangan terburu-buru begitu." Nasihat donghae sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata eunhyuk.

"Hiks.. Aku kan kesal Hae. Hiks.. Kalian hampir melupakanku" ucap eunhyuk manyun.

"Kita tidak melupakanmu hyukie. Kita mulai saja ya?" ajak siwon.

Siwon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur menumbuk titik kenikmatan donghae. Saat siwon memundurkan pinggulnya eunhyuk melakukan hal sama dan mereka memajukan pinggul mereka bersama pula. Membuat donghae merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia. Bagaimana tidak dua titik kenikmatannya telah dimanja dengan sangat baik oleh namjachingunya.

"Ah.. sempith. Lubangmu nikmat sekali hae. Ah.."

"Faster hae.. ah.. deeper.. ah.. hae..ah..ah"

"More.. ah. Wonnie..ah Hyukie.. more"

Desahan.. Erangan. Suara kulit yang saling bertubrukan terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Donghae merasa juniornya sudah berkedut-kedut menandakan dirinya akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Ahh.. Wonnie,. Hyukie.. Akhuuh hampir keluaarr aahhh"

"Ne.. akuu jug..haa Haee.." kata eunhyuk patah-patah.

"Aahhh..Together.." lanjut siwon.

"AAAAHHHH!" erang mereka bertiga bersamaan saat mencapai klimaks. Cairan eunhyuk keluar mengenai dadanya dan dada donghae. Sedangkan cairan donghae masuk memenuhi lubang eunhyuk memberikan sensasi yang selama ini eunhyuk inginkan. Cairan siwon memenuhi lubang donghae, bahkan karena terlalu banyaknya sampai merembes keluar mengalir di sekitar paha donghae.

Mereka bertiga langsung terjatuh ke kasur karena kelelahan setelah sesi bercinta mereka yang cukup panjang. Eunhyuk memeluk donghae manja menempelkan kepalanya ke dada donghae. Sedangkan siwon memeluk donghae dari belakang, menciumi punggung donghae. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari eunhyuk dan donghae. Siwon yang masih terjaga mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka bertiga lalu kembali memeluk donghae dengan erat dan ikut tertidur.

_^ndoetz^_

**Skip Time**

"Ngghh.." terdengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir siwon. Dia terbangun karena merasa sangat haus. Diambilnya segelas air yang berada di meja nakas samping ranjang mereka. Dia tersenyum melihat donghae dan eunhyuk yang masih tidur pulas.

Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka lima. "Hm, baru jam 5 pagi."

Rasa kantuknya sudah hilang. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dilihatnya balkon yang ada di kamar mereka. Sebuah ide gila terlintas di kepalanya.

Dibangunkannya kekasih dan sahabatnya itu pelan.

"Chagi.. ireona." Dikecupnya bibir donghae lembut.

"Hyukie, ireona." Digoyangkannya bahu eunhyuk hati-hati.

"Kenapa membangunkanku pagi-pagi wonnie?" sungut eunhyuk tidak rela.

Siwon membisikkan sesuatu ke eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung membulatkan matanya dan langsung bangun dengan secepat kilat.

"Hae chagi, ireona.. ireona." Dengan semangat eunhyuk membangunkan donghae.

"Em, waeyo?" donghae akhirnya bangun dan duduk di ranjang.

"Kajja." Siwon menarik tangan donghae membawanya ke balkon. Eunhyuk mengikuti di belakang mereka.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berdiri di balkon merasakan dinginnya udara dini hari.

"Wonnie, Hyukie kenapa berdiri di balkon? Kan dingin sekali." Jelas saja terasa dingin dengan keadaan mereka bertiga yang masih naked.

"Kamu ingin lebih hangat hae-ah?" tanya eunhyuk. Donghae mengangggukkan kepalanya polos. Tanpa menyadari kini kedua namjachingunya sedang menyeringai senang.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan menghangatkanmu." Bisik siwon seduktif.

Siwon memeluk donghae dari belakang menjilati belakang telinga donghae. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior donghae, mencoba membangunkannya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang memainkan puting donghae dengan gemas. Eunhyuk sendiri sekarang sedang menjilati puting donghae yang lainnya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu donghae hanya bisa melenguh nikmat. Tanpa sadar bahwa sekarang siwon sedang mencoba membobol lubang donghae lagi.

"AAKH..!" teriak donghae saat siwon berhasil membobol lubangnya tanpa permisi dulu.

"Sakit Wonnie.." sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata indah donghae.

"Eh, mian hae-ah. Mianhe. Aku terlalu bernafsu. Tolong maafkan aku. Jangan marah padaku chagi." Pinta siwon memelas.

"Ne, tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya?" Melihat raut wajah siwon yang menampakkan rasa bersalah, donghae tersenyum manis.

"Wonnie jangan terlalu kasar pada hae." Imbuh eunhyuk. "Sekarang hae memasukkan milik hae ke lubang eunhyuk ya?" pinta eunhyuk sambil membelakangi donghae.

Donghae memasukkan kejantanannya dengan hati-hati. "Ah.. sudah masuk hyukie." desah donghae.

Mereka memulai bercinta lagi, menambah ronde baru. Menggerakkan pinggul mereka maju mundur, mencoba merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia seperti tadi malam. Dinginnya udara tidak lagi mereka rasakan.

"Aahhh,. Hae chagi, hyukie.. ah coba liat ah.. ke depanh" perintah siwon. Donghae dan eunhyuk yang masih asyik menikmati genjotan mereka mengangkat wajah melihat ke depan. Betapa terkejutnya mereka, kini mereka sedang melihat matahari yang akan terbit.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" sama seperti semalam mereka klimaks secara bersamaan. Tanpa mencabut sang kejantanan dari sarangnya, mereka menikmati klimaks sambil menatap matahari yang terbit.

Eunhyuk yang berada di depan sendiri tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukan donghae di pinggangnya. Masih terngiang bisikan siwon tadi pagi. _'Bukankah sangat romantis kalau bercinta sambil melihat matahari terbit'_.

"Hyukie, Wonnie.." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Donghae memanggil eunhyuk dan siwon. Eunhyuk dan siwon hanya membalas dengan gumaman lirih.

.

"Gomawo keurigo..

.

.

Saranghae." Donghae tersenyum manis setelah mengatakannya.

.

.

.

.

"Nado saranghae/Nado saranghae.." balas eunhyuk dan siwon bersamaan.

END

**Hah.. mian kalau kurang hot. Ndut baru pertama bikin ff rate M. Mian juga kalau sequelnya tidak sesuai sama harapan kalian. Mian ndut gk bisa bls review soalnya si ndut yg satunya dah ngebet pngn bca ni ff. Butuh bgt saran dari reader sekalian. So, review please!**


End file.
